


Vanish Me

by indigo_inks



Category: Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Adora bathes Camille, and it's exactly as creepy as you think.
Relationships: Adora Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Vanish Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



“Momma…”

Something was making the rounds at school, and I’d caught it. Either that, or it was psychosomatic.

I barely made it to the bathtub. I’d needed Adora’s help. She’d already given me some of her medicine, and my mind was a fog. I was going to need her to help me wash, too.

“Oh, Camille, what am I going to do with you?” Adora scrubbed my words like she could erase them from my skin. _Freak_ on my left calf. The sponge swiped higher, up my inner thigh—

I didn’t utter a word when I climaxed, but _vanish_ wailed.


End file.
